


The Choice of Happiness (UPDATE D)

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, True Love, Wedding, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma Swan has become engaged to Killian Jones. Regina Mills is unhappy and forces Emma to think things through. Emma needs to think about choosing happiness. Did she make the right choice? SwanQueen endgame





	The Choice of Happiness (UPDATE D)

The Choice of Happiness

One Shot

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it’s characters, just my colorful imagination. This is my one shot attempt. Emma announces her engagement to Killian. Regina isn’t happy about it and issues a challenge to Emma. Will she take her up on that challenge and follow through? Will there be a wedding or not? SwanQueen endgame.

########

Zelena and Regina Mills arrived at the Diner to get together with Emma and her family. The moment they did, the redheaded Mills was the first to notice that something was going on with Emma Swan as she moved up to them. 

Zelena’s eyes moved to the glint on Emma’s finger. She gasped and smiled. “What do we have here?” She took a hold of Emma’s left hand and brought it up. Shown was what appeared to be an engagement ring on her finger. "You're getting married?"

Regina stopped fast in her tracks as she realized what was happening with her sheriff. A sinking feeling was in her guts as she dreaded the next words that came out of the blonde’s mouth.

Emma smiled as she looked at Zelena and nodded. “Killian proposed to me last night.” 

Zelena hugged Emma. “Well then, congratulations are in order.” She turned her body slightly as she turned and looked at her younger sister. 

Emma’s eyes trailed to those of Regina Mills. She held her breath, feeling nervous about how her son’s brunette mother would react to her news. She knew the Mayor of Storybrooke never really liked Killian. Emma had a very nervous smile on her face as she regarded Regina.

Regina felt as if she were dying inside. Emma had accepted Killian’s proposal? She saw that everyone was waiting for her to say something. She knew Emma deserved to be happy after the life she'd had growing up. That was all she wanted for her sheriff. But Killian? Why did it have to be him? She could list so many reasons why Emma Swan would be better off without that filthy pirate. She looked at Emma’s face, seeing that she was clearly expecting her to say something. Swallowing her pride, she forced herself to step forward. “Emma? You’re engaged?” She was tempted to add a snide remark to that. That was fast. She shook her head, telling herself that wasn’t her business. “Congratulations.” She hugged Emma, inhaling deeply as she tried to smile. She just couldn't. Damn that pirate. Regina bit the inside of her cheek, tasting blood. She stood back and looked at Emma. Ideas began forming in her mind. This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

Emma didn’t know why she had this feeling that she was making a big mistake as she saw the way Regina tried to go out of her way to be nice to her regardless of how she felt about Killian. She could see a certain look in the mayor’s eyes and tried to figure out what was going on with her friend. She sighed, letting out the breath she’d been holding and gave a half hearted smile. “Would you two like to join us?”

Regina flipped her hair out of her eyes. “I actually have something I need to do. Rain check?” She really did not want to deal with looking at that pirate right now. She wanted to rethink the whole situation and see if she could figure out what was going on with her. Why did it bother her so much that things were getting very serious with Emma and that one handed wonder of hers?

Zelena smiled as she decided to join Emma and the others. She knew something was going on with her sister but decided it would be a good idea to spend time with her former nemesis and her family. She was making an effort to get along with that Swan and her family since she and Regina were working on mending their differences. “See you later sis.” She smirked as she joined the others. She had a feeling she knew what was really going on with her sister. 

########

Regina let out a breath of air the moment she showed up at her own office. She muttered out loud, “That pirate does not deserve you, Em-ma.” She sat down, thinking about everything that happened ever since Emma Swan showed up in her town, she thought about all the things they’ve been through before Captain Hook came into the picture. She remembered a time when she and Emma had butted heads at the beginning. She didn’t admit it then, but having someone to spar with had made life so much more interesting. She’d enjoyed how Emma wasn’t afraid to stand up to her and to speak her mind. She loved the strength she’d displayed. Regina respected that about Emma. Everyone else was afraid of her. Well she was the Evil Queen at one time. Yet Emma had wormed her way into their lives and she’d grown to like her so much. She didn’t want to think about losing any of that. They shared a son. Yes Emma gave birth to Henry, but she adopted him. His mother couldn’t take care of him from behind bars when she was in prison. 

At first, Regina was afraid that Emma would take him away from her when Henry ran away from home and brought her back with him. They had been through so much ups and downs ever since. The had eventually bonded as a family when they realized that was what they were. And now that damned pirate was in the picture. Regina did not like it one bit. She was going to have to do something about it.

Why did it feel like Emma was settling for him? Hell that pirate did so many unforgivable deeds in all the time he was alive. He left her for dead and would have gladly let Greg and Tamara kill her. Emma did not know what he had done to her. Why hadn’t she told her? When Killian died, why couldn’t Emma have let him go? But then they’d gone to hell just go get him back and she’d been so willing to go to hell with Emma… for her. Why? Because she wanted to make sure the blonde wouldn’t do something stupid like get stuck in Hell all for nothing. Even when she had lost Robin. 

Regina knew she would go to the ends of the earth for Henry’s biological mother. Hell even Emma sacrificed herself and became the dark one for HER. That act in itself spoke volumes to her. Why did Killian have to be in the way? Sure she grieved when she lost Robin. But if it had been Emma… she gasped as she realized something else. She remembered that feeling she had when she saw Emma Swan’s name engraved on that dark one dagger. She’d hated that feeling of guilt that ate her up inside and she wanted to go after Emma and bring her back. But Robin was in the way. He had not wanted her to go after Emma. She remembered pushing him away. She scoffed at the memory. She also remembered something else. A time when she was angry with Emma and had accused her of never having her back. But still... Emma HAD sacrificed herself for her, proving her wrong with that very move. Gold had found her and called her on her bullshit. He asked her if she was choosing Emma over Robin. He’d seen it coming even before then. She remembered a time when she was the Evil Queen and he’d visited with her when he was Rumplestiltskin. How she had that swan she was planning to eat. How Rumple joked about that very swan and told her she would understand it someday. He KNEW. He knew all about Emma Swan and what she would mean to her long before she’d been conceived. “Dammit!” She sat back in surprise as it hit her hard. “I’m in love with Emma Swan.” The truth hurt her as she realized she could lose Emma to that pirate if she didn’t tell Emma the truth. She groaned as she put her head in her hands.

The door closed, causing Regina to jump. Zelena chuckled, taking pleasure in the fact she had startled her sister.

Regina rolled her eyes when she saw it was Zelena. “Thought you were supposed to be eating with Emma and that… that…”

“Filthy pirate? One handed wonder? Captain Guyliner?” Zelena smirked. “Future Captain Swan?” She knew what she was doing. “Or will Emma be Mrs. Jones?”

Regina scowled darkly at her sister. “That’s not funny. I’m just not in the mood to hear about whatever dinner conversation they had. Maybe you should go back and get dessert.”

Zelena scoffed. “That was almost two hours ago.” She moved to sit across from her sister. “I don’t see you burying your head in that pile of paperwork.” She knew exactly what was bothering her sister. “I think you would much rather Emma be Mrs. Swan-Mills wouldn’t you?” She had a knowing smirk on her face as she sat back.

Regina gasped at Zelena, her mouth opened in surprise. 

“I heard you darling. You’re in love with Emma Swan.” Zelena smiled.

Regina closed her mouth and deadpanned. “That might be true, but Emma’s made her decision.”

Zelena laughed. “You still could change her mind. Until vows have been exchanged and they’ve both said their I do’s… you still have time to steal your Swan from that pirate. Maybe once she knows you’re in love with her… you could sweep her off her feet, marry her and ride off into the sunset.” She shrugged, the smile never leaving her face. “Either that, or keep quiet and let that Swan of yours become Mrs. Captain Hook.”

Regina sighed. “I will not be responsible for Emma’s life turning upside down just because of how I feel…”

Zelena sighed and shook her head. “You’re going to lose her if you don’t try. You’re going to spend the rest of your life thinking about the what if’s and that's if you don’t take a chance. I believe things happen for a reason and I think you do too. Why else would Emma have stayed if not just for the son you both share? Why did she sacrifice herself for you? Talk with her. It can’t hurt to try.” She stood up and left in green smoke.

Regina bit her lip as she thought about what her sister said. She remembered all the times Emma had saved her life. She’d saved Henry too and countless others. Emma always went out of her way to help people even when she didn’t have to. That was who she’d always been. But then since that Pirate came into the picture, Emma changed. Regina realized she missed her spark, that fire she had when she fought with everything she had in her. But it was almost as if the fire went out. All strength had gone out of her sheriff. She did not like it. Not one bit. Maybe it was time to remind Emma of who she used to be and what she was losing. If she was planning to do something about this, she would need to use her time and energy to prove to Emma that she deserved better and needed to fight back for the happy ending she deserved. She chuckled as she remembered how Emma had promised to bring back everyone’s happy ending. Well this time, Regina was going to make sure Emma got hers as well and not just by settling. She opened the door. “Take the rest of the day off. I’m going home.” She then left.

########

Morning arrived and Mary Margaret brought in a box that was outside their door. “Someone left this here for you.” She smiled at her daughter.

Emma moved to open the box, noticing it was long. “Maybe it’s from…” she frowned when she opened the card that came with the box. “Only the best for the sheriff. Today and Always, Signed by a mysterious suitor.” Emma looked at the envelope, noticing it was stamped with wax that had a swan on it holding an apple branch in its beak. Setting the card down, she opened the box which revealed a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

“How nice of Killian to send you these flowers.” Mary Margaret smiled as she helped Emma to get a vase for the flowers.

Emma was still mulling over the fact she got flowers this morning. But something about the card nagged her. She looked at the envelope again. But before she could say what was on her mind, someone knocked at the door.

David moved to the door and opened it, seeing that Killian was there. He let him in.

Killian smiled as he moved over to the kitchen, seeing Emma was there with her mother. He kissed his woman. “Hey love, thought you would like to…” He was distracted by the flowers there. “What’s this?”

Mary Margaret laughed. “Oh don’t… you don’t need to pretend…”

Emma stepped back. “You didn’t send them? I should have known.” She replied, flippantly. Of course. He never sent her flowers before. Not like this. 

“What’s that supposed to mean Swan?” Killian asked, wondering what had gotten into the woman he loved.

Emma sighed as she looked at the wax seal on the card. If Killian didn’t send her the flowers, then who did? 

Mary Margaret looked at the pirate. “It’s never a good idea to start an argument if there’s no reason for it.” She wasn’t sure yet what was happening. She looked at her daughter. “Just thank him for the flowers and try not to start analyzing everything. Pretending is not worth doing when you both clearly love each other. Now I need to get going.” She kissed her daughter’s cheek before kissing her husband and then left.

David nodded. “I’m going to drop Neal off before I meet you at the station.” He hugged Emma and then gave Killian a look of warning not to get on his daughter’s bad side. He got Neal and then left Emma alone with Killian.

Killian tried to make nice with his fiancé. He moved over to Emma and took the card from her hand. He saw what it said and frowned. “I don’t like anyone but me sending you gifts like this.” He decided right then and there, that he would need to step up his game. If someone was trying to woo his fair Swan, he was going to find out who was doing this and tell them to stop because she was his. Emma was going to be his wife and nobody was going to get in the way of stealing his prize.

Emma looked at Killian when he said that. “Well then why didn’t you?” She remembered making a move on him not so long ago. But that was when she was tired of being alone. She’d gotten him back from hell. When she thought she had lost him, she wasn’t sure if she could go through something like that again. Losing Neal wasn’t as bad as it was when she lost Killian. 

Killian looked at the flowers, tempted to throw them in the trash himself. “Aye. I will. Clearly someone else has their eyes on you too. I will make sure they know you belong to me.” He plucked one single flower out and glanced at it before looking at Emma. “It’s pretty, but not as pretty as you are, Swan.” He gave her a cocky smile before he crumbled the flower in his hand and then dropped the destroyed plant to the floor before he left.

Emma sighed as her eyes fell to the mangled flower. She bent down and picked it up. She frowned. Biting her lower lip, she wondered who had left the flowers for her. Who else would go to all the trouble to pick her these beautiful flowers? This was certainly not something that Killian would do for her. She moved the flowers to another room, out of the way and yet still somewhere she would be able to see them. She couldn’t bring it to herself to throw them out. She didn’t want to do that until she found out who had given them to her. She grabbed her jacket and tucked the card in her pocket before she left.

########

Zelena smiled as she played with her daughter. Regina was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, making a meal for them.

The redhead chuckled. “Did you at least hint to that blonde of yours who sent her those flowers?”

The brunette smiled. “I used my new wax seal. A swan holding an apple branch. If Em-ma is as smart as I think she is, she will figure it out. If she doesn’t, then I will make sure she knows. I have every intention of showing her what we could have together. I just need to remind her of who she is. Not what she’s become around that damned fool of a pirate. THAT’S NOT the Emma I know and love. She’s lost her spark.”

Zelena smirked when she heard what her sister said. “Oh yeah. I think I remember her vaguely.” She then checked her daughter over and changed her diapers. “If you need my help. I will be more than happy to nudge dear Emma in the right direction.” She winked.

########

Emma went to the station and took care of her paperwork and dealt with several calls for help. She and David handled things. She was glad when David didn’t ask questions about what happened that morning. She knew when it came to Mary Margaret, her mother wouldn’t keep quiet about it. She would probably bombard her with questions. Working at the station allowed her some time to think about where those flowers came from. What had she done to deserve them? She took the card out of her pocket and reread the note. A mysterious suitor? Did this person know she was seeing Killian? Clearly this person knew she was the Sheriff. It had to be someone she knew. She looked at the wax seal again. The swan image was telling her that this was personal. Very personal. She looked closer, seeing what was in the swan’s mouth. “An apple?” She scoffed. “Really?” She bit the inside of her cheek as she turned to look at the picture of her son which she kept on her desk. In the picture, Henry was smiling with herself and… Regina standing next to him, their arms around his shoulders proudly smiling as a family. She opened the drawer and inside was a framed photo of herself and Killian. She took it out and looked at both pictures. She remembered when she had her picture taken with Killian and how he didn’t want to do the photo shoot. Emma had begged him to have the picture taken and he relented. Emma had to bribe him with a promise to take him out for drinks. She shook her head and scoffed at the memory. 

Looking back at the photo she had of Regina and Henry, she couldn’t help but wonder. Did Regina send her those flowers? Why would she? She still remembered a time when Regina had gotten very angry with her over bringing Robin’s dead wife back with her from the past. Regina had made a very big deal out of the whole thing and it had taken her a long while to forgive her. She remembered another time when Regina lost Robin and when she lost Killian, how unpleasant Regina was about the fact Emma had Killian back and she had nothing. Emma was about to apologize to her, but Regina had stopped her, not wanting to hear her apology.

Emma shook her head. “Nah.” She put the photos side by side. Now that everyone knew she was engaged to Killian, she felt she didn’t need to hide his picture anymore.

The door opened and Regina came into her office. “Hello dear, I brought you some dinner.” She brought out the lasagna she knew Emma loved. She brought out some wine and salad as well as dessert.

Since when would she bring me dinner? Emma mused to herself. That wasn’t the only thing she had noticed. Regina had cleaned up nicely and was dressed to impress. She found herself looking at Regina’s cleavage. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips. 

Regina noticed and was smirking. “Like what you see Em-ma?” She used magic and the food was set up on Emma’s desk and Regina joined her, pouring wine into their glasses.

Emma blushed at the way Regina was looking at her. She’d been caught looking at her chest. “I uhm… what’s the occasion?” She asked, trying her best not to be so obvious.

Regina chuckled softly. “Can’t I bring dinner to you? We do after all, share a son. I would like to wine and dine you every now and then. If you’ll let me dear.” She smiled at the way she caught Emma’s eyes glancing at the card she had on the desk. She knew Emma had received her flowers. “I see you got my flowers.”

Emma inhaled sharply as she looked back at Regina. “You sent me the flowers? I suspected, but I wasn’t sure. Why? I mean you know I’m with Killian. I’m going to marry him. You hugged me and said congratulations.” She gulped the wine. “He isn’t very happy I got flowers from a secret admirer.”

Regina nodded. “I know. But I couldn’t just let you go without telling you how I feel. We’ve been through so much Emma. A rocky start and becoming friends for our son’s sake. Learning to be a family. Because that’s what we are. I know I’ve lashed out at you before. For that, I’m sorry. It wasn’t until my sister confronted me and overheard me say something that she made me see what was in front of me. She’s not the only one who has called me on my bullshit.”

Emma blinked, leaning back in surprise. She’d never heard Regina swear before. Yet this conversation was getting very serious. She was trying to digest everything she was hearing. “What...what do you mean? What are you saying?”

Regina smiled. “You and I We were always meant to meet. Rumplestiltskin knew about it long before you were born. Once when I was having a feast. On the menu happened to be a Swan. He joked about me planning to eat that Swan. He said I would understand what he was talking about one day.” She chuckled softly. “And then you sacrificed yourself for me. Robin didn’t want me to go after you. He actually tried to stop me. I pushed him away and Rumple actually asked me if I was choosing you over Robin. He said he got his answer when I went to find you.”

Emma shook her head, feeling overwhelming emotions crashing over her. She felt as if things were falling down around her. Ever since Killian told her that she was HIS happy ending, she felt obligated to let things take them down that path. And now here Regina was admitting to her things she didn’t know about… she wasn’t sure what to make of what she’d learned. “But...But you said Robin was your true love. You were adamant that I’d ruined your life when that whole thing happened with Marian…”

“But we both know that was really Zelena. Tink was the one who said that about Robin. I just…” Regina started.

“And then you said I never really had your back. You know that’s not true! You wouldn’t hear me out when I tried to make you see! Now you’re telling me what? I mean you send me flowers and then you bring me dinner. What do you want from me?!” Emma’s voice rose.

“I know!!! I was an idiot! I was blind to what was in front of me Emma!!! YOU!!!” Regina didn’t like where this was going and was hoping to be able to get Emma to understand where she was coming from. “We’ve both made mistakes. You sacrificed yourself for me!!! I will never ever forget that happened! I went to hell with you! To Camelot when you were the dark one. I was wrong about you. Please Emma! I…”

Emma ran her hand through her hair as she stood up, prepared to leave. That was something she always did when life got to be too much for her to handle. “Yeah I did!!! Why did you wait too long to tell me? Why now?!” All she could think about was the fact Killian put a ring on her finger. She was supposed to be his happy ending right?

Regina reached out and grabbed a hold of Emma’s hand. “I know Emma. It took me so long to realize I love you. I will not apologize for falling in love with you. I think I’ve loved you ever since you saved me from that wraith. But I was too scared to say something. I was weak and always thought love was weakness… but I was wrong... I’m not afraid anymore. I’m just sorry for wasting my time and not telling you how I really felt sooner. Please Emma give me a chance. Give us a chance!” Regina didn’t care how selfish she sounded. But she really wanted Emma to give her the chance to see they really belonged together.

Emma scoffed. “You hate Killian. He put this ring on my finger. How do I know you won’t drop me the next time I piss you off? I have feelings too!!! I promised to give everyone their happy ending. Killian says I’m his happy ending. I’m supposed to what… just drop him because… because… you...” Emma was starting to lose track of her thoughts as her emotions started getting the better of her. “I’m tired of all this true love bullshit. Just because I’m the product of true love… how the hell am I supposed to make the right choice?! My parents are true loves. You know what…” Emma scoffed. “Mary Margaret thinks Killian is mine… Killian agrees… but I just… ugh being the Savior sucks!!!” Emma stormed out of the office, leaving Regina to her own thoughts.

########

The days turned to weeks which turned to a month and then two. Emma had to deal with the stress of knowing Regina was in love with her. She’d received calls, texts, emails, and letters from the Mayor saying they needed to talk. Emma created a protective barrier to prevent anyone from appearing magically in front of her. She needed this time to really think things through. For so long she had never known what love was. Being a child of the foster system and being shuffled from home to home a few times a year, she never knew what it was like to be accepted, to finally belong. Sure she had found her biological parents, but it wasn’t the same thing. She was no longer a child and was now an adult with a kid born out of wedlock. A kid she had given up for adoption.

Yet that kid found her a few years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he found her in Boston and forced her to come home with him. As a result, her life had changed completely. Making the decision to go to Storybrooke with Henry was the best decision she had ever made. She’d met the woman who raised her son from infancy up until she came back into his life. They’d butted heads a lot at the beginning.

Yet why did it hurt? Emma sighed deeply, realizing how much it had really hurt to hear Regina’s confession. She’d been avoiding the Mayor as much as she could. But there were times when she knew she couldn’t avoid her. Times when there were meetings she had to attend, times when they needed to talk about Henry’s progress at school. Times when their son’s needs were more important than what happened between Regina and herself. Even her parents noticed something was bothering her. They tried to intervene several times until Emma yelled at them to stay out of her business. They reminded her that they were her parents and it was their job to worry about her. Emma told them not to worry, just to focus on the upcoming wedding which Mary Margaret and Ruby helped her with. She’d gone through the plans half heartedly. A part of herself wondered if she was making a mistake going through with the wedding. Was she getting cold feet? Did she really love Killian? 

Henry wasn’t blind to what had happened between his moms. He had tried to ask them what happened and they brushed it off, saying he would not understand until later. He was getting frustrated. He started to blame Hook for what was happening. Ever since he came into his Ma’s life, he noticed how much his blonde mother had changed. She allowed Hook to tell her what to do, what to wear, how to act and so on. He even told his mother his thoughts on the subject but then Emma told him how Killian wanted what was best for them. Henry disagreed, saying she was a pushover, a compliant wife to be. Emma had yelled at him that night. Henry was in his room feeling like he wanted to run to his Mom’s house. He did just that. He waited until he could sneak away. 

Regina was very cranky, stressed and had a throbbing migraine when Henry found his way to her front steps. After hearing her son out, she had decided enough was enough and called Emma. She kept calling and calling until Emma had no choice but to answer. “Miss Swan. Our son is here with me right now and he is very upset. You will come over here right now. I don’t care if the wedding is tomorrow. We need to talk about your behavior and how it is affecting our lives, especially Henry’s.”

Emma huffed as she hung up on the Mayor and ran her hands through her hair. “Just great!” She then left in smoke and appeared at Regina’s home. Before she knocked, Regina opened the door and let her in.

Emma had her eyes on the floor at first until she realized Regina was wearing another dress. “You’re going out? Why would you do that? Our son is upset and all you wanna do is…”

Regina rolled her eyes. “No Miss Swan. I’m not doing any such thing. Henry is upset with you right now. What are you going to do to fix this with our son?” She glared at Emma.

“That’s just it. He is mad because I didn’t appreciate him telling me I was a pushover or compliant to Killian. That’s just not true.” Emma replied. “I might have raised my voice with him but…”

“Isn’t it Em-ma?” Regina crossed her arms as she looked Emma up and down. “Well, you owe our son an apology. He was right about you. Since that good for nothing pirate of yours came into your sorry life, you’re not yourself. Take a look at yourself!” She waved her hand and a full body mirror appeared. “What are you wearing? Did you buy those clothes? What did you do to your hair? I hope you found someone to help you with that for the...wedding.” A look of distaste came on her face as she thought about the fact Emma was marrying the bastard tomorrow. “Where is this Savior who broke my curse? The one who cut my apple tree? Who protected me from those who wanted me dead? You’ve lost your spark dear. I’m looking at you and I don’t think you’re home. It’s like you’ve forgotten who you are.” She circled Emma and taunted her, seeing how upset she was right now. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“That’s none of your business Regina.” Emma clipped.

“Yelling at our son makes it my business Em-ma. You fought me for him. You butted your way into our lives. Is that what it’s going to take? Do you need to hit me? Should I hit you? Yell at you or scream at you… or maybe we should have a cat fight… see how much hair we can tear out? Should I bake an apple turnover and force you to eat it in front of your beloved pirate? Who the hell does he think he is? Taking you and turning you into this weak shell of the woman I used to know and love? Please don’t make me laugh.”

Emma’s jaws clenched as did her fists. “I’m not weak! You don’t know me. You don’t know what I’m…” She growled.

Regina laughed, tapping into her evil queen persona. “Oh but I do, Em-ma. And it’s sad really. Ironic too, that I would know you so much more than that Pirate of yours. We have so much history together. Have you forgotten already every single thing we’ve been through together? All the bad and all the good. You saved me so many times. Not just for me, but for our son. But I saved you too after you became dark. I helped you. Maybe I failed at first. But I went to hell with you...for you. I could have refused. But I didn’t. I was at your side fighting for you. When we came back and you were dealing with the whole Gideon thing… I was still there with you. Even before the pirate stepped forward. In Neverland… before we got our son back… remember when I opened my heart to you? I never told anyone the things I told you. Why? Because I trusted you. Just like you trusted me when you were the dark one and gave me your dagger. You gave it to me. Not that pirate. And now here you are… you need someone to remind you of who you are, what you’re capable of. Has that pirate done anything else for you?”

Emma knew what Regina was saying was making sense. But she still had a lot to think about and so very little time left to decide. “He traded his ship for me.” Emma replied softly. “You had Robin. Your true love.” She reminded her.

Regina knew Emma was speaking for Killian. “You told me that he said you were his happy ending. Tell me, what about YOUR happy ending? You do have a choice of happiness. He told you his… but what about yours? Your happiness should come first. Even when you turned dark… after you sacrificed yourself for me… even though you were seeing Killian… why did you give me your dagger? You trusted me. Remember?” She pointed out. “As for Robin. The blue fairy told me that the fairy dust didn’t work once it was stolen. Had Tink gotten permission to use the fairy dust to find my true love, the outcome would have been very different. That means Robin was never truly mine to begin with.” she admitted. "As for Killian trading his ship for you... I have it on good authority that he lied to you about that. He's a pirate dear. He can't be one without that boat of his."

Emma knew what Regina was saying. She had brought up so many good points. She remembered she had never trusted Killian. Not after the way he treated her at first, she also remembered that before she became engaged to him, he’d confessed to killing her grandfather. Yet she was so quick to forgive him. At first she was angry, but she realized she didn’t want to be alone. Trust would be a very important factor in her life. It needed to be. She grew up in a very hard life. She lost trust in the system when it failed her time and time again. People rejected her, abandoned her, tossed her aside and she still bounced back. That was why she’d always been guarded. She put up walls around herself for so long until Henry came into her life. It had taken a while but soon her walls came down. Her life had changed and she found herself fighting back every which way she could. She fought for her son, for herself, for her family, for her loved ones, for Regina. She’d trusted the former Evil Queen with her life. She’d shown her what she was capable of and come out of it a better person, they’d brought out the best in each other in the end. She remembered that she and Killian had never shared a true love’s kiss. Mary Margaret was the one who assumed Killian was Emma’s true love. She scoffed and shook her head. And now to hear Killian had lied to her? She didn't know what to do with that bit of information. This was when Killian had claimed Emma was his happy ending. It left a very bitter taste in her mouth.

Regina watched Emma warring with her own thoughts and feelings. She knew she had given the blonde plenty to think about. “I meant what I said Emma. I am in love with you. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. Only then can you love yourself too. I know you love our son. Why don’t you go talk with him?” She reached out and caressed her arm tenderly. “I trust you Emma, I always have. Can you trust yourself?”

Emma bit her lower lip as she looked at Regina, her eyes falling to the hand on her arm before it trailed to her cleavage and then up to her eyes. She just couldn’t help herself. She nodded. “Yeah. I’ll um… go talk with the kid.” She stepped away and started up the stairs. She stopped and then looked back at Regina. “Thanks for the talk.” She offered her a small smile before she went upstairs and talked with Henry.

Regina smiled as she watched Emma move upstairs before she poured herself some hard cider. She sighed deeply, hoping Emma knew what she was getting herself into. The ball was now in Emma’s court. “Your move, Miss Swan.” She murmured.

########

It was the following day. Henry had already made peace with his mother and was ready for the wedding. A part of him hoped his blond mother had really thought this through. All he wanted was for his Ma to be happy. He’d told her so before they parted ways the night before.

Regina arrived with Zelena and joined Henry. Everyone from the dwarves to the Charmings to Jasmine and Aladdin, Granny and Ruby were there, some others had just arrived as well. Archie was there with Marco. Pongo sat by Archie’s side. The nuns were there as was August and some others who Emma had helped in the past. Belle was there with Gold.

Zelena looked at Regina. “Let’s hope you got through to your Swan.” She had Robyn in her arms looking very adorable in her brand new little dress.

Regina bit her lip, feeling as if butterflies were in her stomach. She was glad she got to have a talk with Emma last night. Happier still to know they were no longer avoiding each other. She knew whatever happened, that at least Emma knew her true feelings about her. She looked down at what she was wearing and smiled with satisfaction at what she had on. Something simple yet elegant. She knew Emma would appreciate what she chose to wear. She hoped Emma would make the right choice.

Soon, everyone had taken their places and the Charmings were walking Emma down the aisle. Regina watched her Savior. She didn’t look too happy. She looked very nervous and unsure of herself. She shared a look with Henry and with Regina as she passed them by to meet Killian at the altar.

Soon the wedding started. Killian smiled at Emma who kept biting her lip. He tried to sooth her worries away by rubbing circles on the back of her hand. And then came the time to exchange their vows. Killian said his first and then he was asked if he would be there for Emma in sickness and poor health through thick and thin and so on. Emma wasn’t really listening as her mind wandered to the conversations she’d had with Regina. She thought about all the times Regina had been there for her and thought about what she’d gone through with Killian. She realized Regina was right. They’d been through so much more together than she’d been with Killian. Regina did know her so much better and she trusted her so much more than she had ever trusted any one else. She almost missed hearing Killian say his I do’s. And then it was her turn and she completely forgot what she was supposed to say.

Killian chuckled nervously. “Emma love, it’s your turn.”

Emma looked at this man and realized she didn’t want to do this with him. It wouldn’t have been fair to him. “I… I’m sorry… I can’t do this.”

Killian sighed. “Emma I love you, you love me. Don’t do this. You cannot do this to me. You’re embarrassing me and those people…”

Emma scoffed and stepped back, removing her hand from his. “I’m embarrassing you? You drank rum before our wedding!” It was true. His breath smelled like rum. She put her hand up, stopping him before he said anything else. “You know what? Yes this is a wedding, but I cannot and will not allow myself to marry you out of an obligation to you saying that I was YOUR happy ending. You said you traded you ship for me? That was a lie was it?" She saw the look of surprise on his face, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She knew the answer. "It was then. You’ve never once asked me what my happiness was, nor did you ever ask me what made me happy. You’ve never thought about my needs or put my needs before your own." She knew what she really wanted. "Besides it wouldn’t be fair to you if we got married when I’m in love with someone else.” she announced.

Everyone gasped in surprise when Emma said this. Regina perked up and couldn’t help but to smile with relief that Emma wasn’t going to marry the Pirate.

Killian had a look of utter disbelief on his face. “You’re in love with someone else? Is it the person who sent you those flowers those cards and… all that crap I asked you to throw out? Have you been cheating on me Swan?!”

David was surprised to hear that his daughter was in love with another, but at the same time, he didn’t appreciate the way that Pirate was talking to his daughter.

Neither did his wife. “What are you insinuating?” Mary Margaret spoke up. “My daughter would not…”

Emma looked at her parents, stopping them. “I wouldn’t open my legs for just anyone. And I know you’ve had women on the side. So don’t you dare try comparing notes with me, you stupid filthy pirate!” She took off her engagement ring and threw it at him. “It’s none of your damned business who I want to be with. We’re done. Go back to your ship, go back to Neverland.” She moved away from Killian and the altar. She looked at Regina with a huge smile on her face. She realized this was the woman she loved all along. In spite of what happened in the past, everything had led to this moment in their lives. She wasn’t going to let Regina slip out of her fingers ever again.

Regina couldn’t be more prouder of her Sheriff as she laughed, glad to see Emma finally put the pirate in his place. She stood up and met Emma in the middle of the aisle. “Does this mean…” her eyes misted over as hope filled her.

Emma laughed and nodded. “I’ve always loved you from the first moment I said hi to you… and then things happened, life happened… Regina, I choose happiness. You. I love you.” She moved her hands to cup Regina’s face before she brought her closer and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Regina melted as she allowed herself to be in Emma’s arms. She kissed her back just as passionately, feeling a whooshing sensation as a rainbow of colors pushed out from them and spread all over Storybrooke.

Emma and Regina gasped with surprise as they realized what happened. They broke out into huge smiles as they kissed again and laughed happily.

The Charmings were shocked and surprised when that happened. Mary Margaret frowned in confusion. “I thought… you mean… the pirate isn’t and Regina is Emma’s… oh wow…” she grinned. “Well that’s very unexpected.” She laughed.

David after getting over the initial shock started chuckling in agreement with his wife.

Henry grinned and ran over to his parents. “It’s about time! I knew it!” He laughed as he hugged his moms.

Zelena grinned as she joined them. “Well what a way to find your true love, at a wedding like this… I mean…” she spread her arms and gestured at their surroundings. "Well I mean you could..."

Regina chuckled as she got what her sister was getting at. She looked at Emma as she stepped back for a minute and waved her hand over her palm. Two rings appeared magically. “Well… now we know where our hearts belong, where our happiness is with each other and our family. Seeing since we are dressed for a wedding, would you like to marry me Emma Swan?”

Emma laughed softly as she kissed Regina. “I would love to, Madam Mayor.” Her eyes twinkled. 

Everyone smiled happily as the wedding proceeded as the Swan and her Queen got married in front of their family and friends. 

And they lived happily after ever.


End file.
